Transformers: WarZone Encyclopedia
by Scratimus
Summary: Wanna go deeper into the TFWZ Universe? Well then this is for you. Everything you want to know about my universe is right here. This is a WIP work in progress Enjoy.


A/N: Every planet has its cities here's mine in order.

* * *

_A_

_Altihex: Decepticon Controlled, Megatron's home city-state, Decepticon weapons armory and manufacturing plants make up most of it. Industrial based._

_Ankmor Park: Neutral city-state least affected by the war. Place of sanctuary for those fleeing the war. Almost Tibetan Monastery culture in design and interaction. _

_Axiom Nexus: Autobot Controlled, Torrence's home city-state, technology Mecca, fast paced in design and culture Cybertron's equivalent to New York-Manhattan. And holds a secret deep within the city's underground._

_C_

_Central City : Located dead center of Cybertron, more of a central hub for the planet wide transit system rather than a city-state, all roads, highways, byways lead to it. Neutral._

_Crystal City: Autobot Controlled, Omega Supreme's home city-state and its guardian. The most beautiful city-state in all of Cybertron. Heavily influenced by art in design and culture. Several of Cybertron's greatest philosophers, artists, theologians, and consorts live and come from here. _

_Cybertropolis: __Biggest city-state in all of Cybertron located south of Central City. It's broken up into 3 divisions run by both factions and neutralists. Cybertron's Las Vegas and New Orleans combined._

_G_

_Gygax: Port city off the rust sea, if it's shipped it goes through Gygax's many harbors and shipping yards. Both Factions lay claim to this city but it remains relatively neutral._

_H_

_Hive City: This once great city-state lies in ruins and harbors many of Cybertron's secrets and its history and is home to the Well of Sparks. Some Cybertronains say it was once the capital of the Quintessions when they ruled Cybertron. However no evidence supports this. Location near Saar City._

_I_

_Iacon: Autobots Capital City, enough said._

_K_

_Kalis: Decepticon Controlled, Shockwave's home city-state as well as Dreadnaught's, Scalpel, and Servo's. Seedy, home to several Decepticon research facilities and science labs. Built around a prison fortress._

_Kaon: Decepticon Capital City, enough said._

_M_

_Merion City: Blaster's home city-state, Cybertron's Reno. Autobot Controlled._

_Miester__Metropolis: __Jazz, Mirage, Bumblebee, Blitzwing's home city-state, Autobot controlled, second largest city on Cybertron. Racing capital of Cybertron and its Motor City._

_Megalopolis: Straxus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Skyfire, Starscream and the seekers home city-state, Decepticon controlled, third largest city on Cybertron. Crime syndicate capital of Cybertron. Its main industry is financials. _

_P_

_Polyhex:_Decepticon-controlled province, former Decepticon capital.

_Praxis__:_home city-state of Prowl , Smokescreen, Bluestreak. One of its key locations was the _Helix Gardens_, where crystals were arranged in a beautiful manner to create a place of contemplation. It also hosted The _Assembly_, a "center of Autobot science, technology, art, philosophy and culture.

_R_

_Rayon Drexel: Autobot controlled, the Autobot industrial capital for goods such as weapons, communications, etc. Labs, research facilities, and factories make up the majority of the city-state. _

_Ranger City: Neutral city state and known for its many resorts that cater to both sides and the former home of Six Lasers until the war broke out and destroyed the theme park._

_S_

_Saar City: __Grimlock's home city state, Autobot controlled. Rayon Drexel may be the industrial capital but Saar City is the __heart of the Autobots' industry, supplying not only most of their energon reserve but also weapons and a wide variety of consumer goods. To add to this Taser was the heart of the Autobots entertainment division, Blintze was_ politician's paradise for it was where the most prominent of Autobot citizens lived. Quay and Paxar were where the best medics and scientists come from.

_T_

_Tarn: one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a then warlord named Violen Jiger._

_Tyger Pax: Decepticon Controlled and haven for black market dealers, there is no law in Tyger Pax but the law of survival of the fittest. Its buildings and culture are that of nomads, abandoned building and shanty town litter its underbelly._

_V_

_Vos: one of the many city-states on Cybertron that had existed before the beginning of the Great War. ruled by a shadowy cabal that propped up Starscream as its figurehead. In the closing days of the Golden Age, many of the city-states had rivalries with their neighbors, thus laying the foundation for much of the conflict that followed. Shortly thereafter, Vos and Tarn annihilated each other with a volley of missiles. Xi Maximo put the blame on Iacon for starting the conflict and recruited many of its survivors into his fledgling Decepticon army._

_Y_

_Yuss:a small town in the Stanix region of Cybertron. Yuss is a peaceful town largely untouched by war (Stanix was conquered early in the war and the Decepticons moved on.) Its inhabitants go about their simple lives in and around the village, clothed in colorful metallic fabrics. 4 million years ago, Yuss was located just 3 clicks from Fort Scyk. (Because Transformation was invented at the outset of a war which quickly passed them by, it is likely that the inhabitants of Yuss did not have the ability to transform.) In the modern era, Yuss is deep within the Acid Wastes. _


End file.
